From Bad to Worse
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: The world has gone to hell in a hand basket and now Dawn is left to find a place in this new way of life all on her own.


From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or Buffy and I make no money from this fanfiction. This is in response to a challenge issued by MistressAshley.

Prologue

"I'm not sure we should be doing this Wills. We don't even know if Buffy is in hell, she could be in heaven. If anyone ever deserved a one way ticket to those pearly gates it was the Buffster."

"Normally I would agree, but Xander, Buffy did not die from normal means it was a portal to hell. Just like the one Angel was sent through. I can't even imagine what she must be going through. We have to save her! I have done all of the research and this is the only way."

"Bu but I thought An Angels body wu was sucked through the p portal. Buffy's bu body is here."

"That is because if he was sent to a different hell dimension. Not all hell dimensions can allow caporal forms. That is why only Buffy's soul was allowed to be taken. This is the only way, I know what I am talking about. And we are running out of time we have to do this now."

"Alright I guess you are right." reaching forward Xander took his candle from Willow while the others each took up a candle before surrounding the grave in the pre-determined order.

As Willow began but chant to Osiris Xander could not help but feel this could be a mistake. A growing sense of unease griped him as the spell progressed. As Willow's eyes turned to black the temperature seemed to drop by 20 degrees his breath misted in front of his face and he could not stop shivers. When snakes began to pour out Willow's open mouth he had no choice but to look away, unfortunately he made the mistake of looking down at Buffy's opened coffin. The only way the decomposing body could look more dead is if it was already a skeleton. In several places rotted skin peeled back to reveal muscle or bone or even teeth as was the case on the left side of her face. The only saving grace was that her eyes were closed, he didn't think he could handle seeing milky sunk in eyes.

Suddenly her hands which had been folded across her chest in an almost peaceful manner since the wake twitched. At first he could not believe his eyes, surely he had imagined it. But then hands moved again shaking slightly her body shifted in the coffin, her head swung slightly to the left and then right before her eyes open to reveal a shocking milky whiteness. He could only stare in horror as Buffy groaned while trying to sit up. Willow had said Buffy would heal when they brought her back, why did she still look like a corpse? What had gone wrong?

"Willow something is wrong. What do we do."

"I don't know why she did not heal completely, but that can wait for later. Right now we have to help her. Come here Buffy I will help you up." Willow said as she reached over to grab her hands, but once she grabbed Buffy grasping hands Buffy lunged at her and bit deeply into her shoulder.

With a startled cry Willow tried to throw herself backwards, but Buffy followed without releasing her grip landing on top of a very terrified Willow Rosenberg. Following the learned habits of the past Xander jumped forward into a situation without knowing or even thinking about the risks involved. He wrapped his arms around Buffy and tried to pull her off the still screaming witch. With tremendous effort he was able to pry her off, but the calm reprise he was hoping for never came as Buffy instead threw herself at him pushing him down to the ground as her mouth tried to reach his throat. He threw up his arm in an attempt to keep her from his neck wincing as blunt teeth bit into his forearm with enough strength to break the skin through his long sleeve shirt.

"Hey! Get off my boyfriend!" Anya screeched as she jumped on the pair knocking Buffy down and away from Xander. As they rolled away Xander staggered to his feet glancing behind him only long enough to see Tara tending to Willow before turning back to the struggling pair in front of him. Unfortunately those few precious seconds were all that was needed to tear his world apart forever. Before he could reach them Buffy's teeth latched onto Anya's neck and bit down hard. He could see the blood spraying from the wound as Buffy pulled out a chunk of flesh. Without thought he grabbed the closest shovel and swung with all his might, the impact of the shovel hitting Buffy's head sent shutters up his arm, but he kept on swinging, hitting her over and over again until she stopped moving. Letting the shovel fall to the ground he turned and dropped to his knees by Anya's side.

"Anya, oh god." The open gaping wound had stopped gushing blood and was now slowly oozing as the once bright eyes dimmed to the glazed over emptiness of death. Slipping his arms underneath her body he lifted her to his chest and cradled her close. "What have we done."

"Xander Wi Willow d doesn't look good, we have to get her to a hos hospital."

Gently laying her down Xander stood up and walked over to Tara and Willow. Looking around in a daze he could not believe how any of this could have happened. How could things go so wrong? Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and in what seemed to be slow-motion he pressed down on three well-known buttons.

"911 please state your emergency. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N a small little teaser chapter to get the ball rolling.


End file.
